This specification relates to identifying updates to documents.
Really Simple Syndication (RSS) is a collection of web feed formats used to publish frequently updated works—such as blog entries, news headlines, audio, and video—in a standardized format. RSS typically requires authors of web pages to specify how to produce content using various tools. Web page changes may also be tracked using online services which typically provide a simple, mechanical Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) difference between web page changes without filtering irrelevant changes such as timestamps, click number, advertisements, and navigation sections.